What Do You Think, Daphne?
by CosetteEponineFantine
Summary: Frasier tries private practice again, only to get some sassy orphan. Niles grows fond of this girl, since she is smarter than he was at that age, and like theater... but what if she will be sent off to San Fransisco if she’s not adopted soon?
1. This Week I’m Reading:

**I love Frasier (like the show not the character) so I'm writing this fanfic! Yeah! This was actually a dream I had, and I was Elise (not my real name). I don't own these characters, just Elise and Freddy's friends and random students (to come later). Read on!**

"So. What brings you here today?" Frasier asked the girl in front of him. Maybe private practice would work out he thought.

The girl looked up from her book, "I don't know. The lady just dropped me off here."

"Well, ok. You're here until my 11:00 shows up, so..." Frasier explained. "Tell me about your life, so I can try and see why the lady sent you in here."

"Ok. My name is Elise. My mom died of murder, and I've never met my dad. I live in an orphanage... and I have no friends here in Seattle. And I have a guinea pig, named Perceus." The girl said, in a monotone voice.

Frasier nodded as she told him all this. "Does any of this make you feel-"

"No. I don't feel anything." Elise imterrupted. The lady that dropped Elise off showed up and she and Frasier took a step out into the hall.

Niles walked in the room. "Frasier? Did you know that..." Niles began, not noticing Elise. Or the fact that Frasier was out in the hall. "Oh. Um. Hello. I'm Niles. What are you reading?" Niles smiled.

"The Illiad. Last week I read Bleak House. And after this I'm going to read War and Peace." Elise said, barely looking at Niles. Frasier and the lady walked back into the room.

"Ah. I see you've met Elise," Frasier said to Niles. Nodding Niles stood up, and introduced himself to the lady.

"Yes, hello. I'm Elise's... foster mom I suppose you could say." The woman looked over at Elise, who was entranced by her book. "Well Elise? Ready to go?"

Elise scoffed, "I was ready the second you dropped me off."

"Now that's no way to- Oh never mind! Sorry Doctor Crane," Elise's foster mom apologized, walking out the door.

"Well, I don't usually see kids." Frasier stated, once the woman was gone.

"Well, usually, kids don't read War and Peace, and The Illiad, or Bleak House." Niles responded.

"Yes, she is interesting, isn't she?"


	2. Three Months Later

**I don't have no fancy intro so here goes!**

 **(This is three months later than the last chapter btw)**

"Doctor Crane? Your 3:00 is here, shall I send her in?"

 _Why not. I can't just say no._

"So... no?? Or what?"

"Hm? Oh yes, yes send her in." Frasier replied. _Another day with Elise! Yay... I don't know why she still comes. We've got nothing to talk about, she handles her problems just fine!_ *SIGH*

"Wow. Excited to see me much?" Elise said, rolling her eyes.

Frasier pointed to the couch in front of him.

"I just don't get _no offense why you still come. You seem emotionally fine about your whole situation, and-why are you crying? Was it what I just said? I'm sorry, I thought you agreed with me."_

Elise shook her head, sobbing, "No, no. It's not that. I quite honestly don't know either, not that listening to those embarrassing stories about the other Doctor Crane is boring, but, if I'm not adopted, by the end of supposedly this year, I will be sent to San Francisco to live with some crazy nuns. I'm a Christian, not a Catholic!"

"That's just terrible!" Niles yelped, standing in the doorway. Elise and Frasier turned around to see him smiling, but sad.

"Hello Doctor Crane. Tell me, why are you always here during my appointments? Oh never mind, I don't care." Elise asked, but stopped her curiosity.

"You know, Frasier and I have been talking," Niles walked in and sat down. "Perhaps, I could fix your problem."

"So like what? Bribe the orphanage with all that money you've got, Mr. Hoity Toity?" Elise questioned. Frasier shook his head.

Niles and Frasier said in unison, "No. Like adopt you." Oh my gosh we just said like, the two brothers thought.


	3. Wait What?

**If anyone is reading this, I need some suggestions for names that will be used later (first and last). So if you've got any, put them in the comments. (Sorry this one is super short)**

Niles eyes widened, and he nodded his head. "Yes. Unless you don't want me to. I just thought that maybe-"

"ARE YOU KIDDING! DON'T MAKE ME STAY IN THAT H*ll OF AN ORPHANAGE! IT IS TERRIBLE AND IF I HAVE TO SPEND ONE MORE MONTH THERE, I WILL DIE!" Elise screamed. "And please excuse my language. It is a terrible place, and I hate it."

"Well Niles, you would have to make sure it was fine with Daphne first." Frasier said, eyebrows raised. Niles stepped out into the hall to make a phone call.


	4. What Do You Think, Daphne?

**Don't forget to suggest names to come into play later (first and last). Thx.**

 _ **Hello? Niles?**_

Yes sugarplum! It is me.

 _ **Alright what do you want?**_

What do you mean?

 _ **I mean you just called me Sugarplum**._

Oh. Well, I know this kid...

 _ **Yes. And?**_

She is an orphan that will get sent away to San Francisco if she doesn't get adopted.

 _ **Ok... so... what does this have to do with us?**_

Daphne, I want to adopt her.

 _ **ADOPT HER?! I've never met her before!**_

Well, you can meet her sometime! And she is really nice, she loves dogs, and she read War and Peace! WAR AND PEACE, DAPHNE!!!! Did I forget to mention that she is twelve?!?!

 ** _Have you forgotten that we are going to have our own child soon? Niles, you need to consider these things before-_**

Will you please at least meet her?

 ** _Fine..._**


	5. Hello

**Sorry but this is super short. I'm also working on another fanfic right now for Once Upon A Time called Forever.**

 **Wink wink. You should read it! Anyways, I won't update this story as much or the other one...IDK. ;)**

"Do we really have to meet her right now? I was-" Daphne began.

Niles nodded. "This is very important! Her happiness depends on this! Plus, I told her you were coming today. About this time too."

"So, are we going to the orphanage, or to Frasier's office? Because you sure are there a lot aren't you!"

"Daphne please. We are going to Frasier's office! Like you didn't know." Niles sassed. Daphne shook her head, and was silent the rest of the ride.

"We're here!" Niles exclaimed.

"You think the whole parking and the sign and you unbuckling your seatbelt didn't give it away?!" Daphne yelled. Her pregnancy was making her sort of impleasant at times.

Niles and Daphne got out of the car and walked towards the building. Niles exhaled deeply. _This is going to be rough._

"Knock knock! Frasier it's me and Daphne!" Niles said, opening the door. Elise beamed as she stood up.

"Hello, Mrs. Crane." Elise greeted Niles's wife.

"Hello, Elise." Daphne replied.


	6. Well, Huzzah!

**Yoooo ma dudes! He he! It's been too long! But anyways, I'm sorry I've kept you waiting since like... December? Well Happy Valentine's Day, Easter, any other holiday I missed.**

Niles was ecstatic. He smiled a huge smile. "So, Daphne?"

"Yes?"

"You want to adopt her?" Niles asked.

"I don't know yet. I will have to talk to her more, considering all we said was hello!"

Elise laughed quietly. Daphne smiled.

"Oh... Well ok then! Chat!" Niles said. Frasier raised an eyebrow. "What Frasier?"

"Nothing..."

"Maybe Elise and I could have some time alone?" Daphne suggested.

"Oh sure!" Niles began to walk out the door.

"I didn't mean right now," Daphne explained. "Like ice cream tomorrow or something? If that's ok with you Elise?"

Elise nodded.

"Perfect!" Niles exclaimed.

"Well huzzah! Now if you don't mind I'd like to see my first client?" Frasier said.

"Oh, okay. Let us go!" Niles walked out of the room. Daphne followed.

"Bye Elise," Daphne said. Elise waved, shyly.

Elise left after they did, hoping she could finally be free of foster homes and orphanages.


End file.
